The purpose of the Pediatric General Clinical Research Center is to provide a suitable environment for the conduct of clinical research. The facilities provide the investigators with the ability to control and measure the metabolic components of disease processes. It also provides the investigators with facilities for environmental control and continual patient observation by trained nursing personnel.